


Flashlight

by markwatneyandensemble



Series: Fictober 2017 [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, i dont really know how i feel about this but im really Done™ with this so here we go, i mean this is literally as fluffy as i get, like its pretty much a bunch of words that assemble into something vaguely story-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwatneyandensemble/pseuds/markwatneyandensemble





	Flashlight

It was supposed to be her day off. She was supposed to be relaxed, to wait out the storm in the most comfortable manner possible. While snow and icy winds pounded the outside of their house, Scully was supposed to be lounging in a hot bubble bath with a cup of coffee and a good book. She was supposed to cook dinner in a leisurely manner, something simple, and eat it on the couch while watching a movie. She was supposed to get into fuzzy pjs and cuddle with her gigantic, walking furnace.

What she wasn't expecting was the power to go off before she even woke up.

She awoke nestled against Mulder's chest in the coldest room that ever existed. Her eyes remained shut as she curled impossibly closer under the sheets in an attempt to get warm.

Scully couldn't figure out how long had passed between the time she woke up and the time Mulder did, but when he did, she wrapped her arms even tighter around his chest as he attempted to extract himself from the warm bed.

"Scully, I need to check the power or get the heat back on or call the power company. I really just need to get out of bed." He spoke in a gravelly, sleep muddled voice and it was only met with her pulling him closer beneath the sheets.

They both started giggling and struggling against each other. She eventually gave up the fight, curling under the covers and bracing herself for the cold as he got out of bed.

A blast of icy cold air found her beneath the sheets as the weight from Mulder's side of the bed lifted.

From her place under the sheets, Scully could hear him cursing the cold and hopping around trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. The door to their room opened and shut quickly and she could hear him messing around downstairs. His shuffling faded out, and Scully figured he either was out of ear shot or frozen to death.

The latter was proven wrong as she heard his footsteps getting louder as he ascended up the stairs.

"Hey, Scully do you know where my flashlight is?"

"It should be in bed, crushed between us as you spoon me." Her words were lost in the pillow as she attempted to burrow even deeper under the covers.

"That's really cute, and enticing, but I need the flashlight to check the fusebox if we're gonna get the power back on."

"Mhhmmmm... I think it's in the drawer in the kitchen," she let out a yawn. "Why don't you just find it later. Come back to bed with me."

"Scully, it's freezing. We need power."

"Mmmmhhm." She heard him shuffle away and slipped into sleep.

 

  
When Scully awoke for the second time, it felt like only moments later. It was almost like earlier that morning was a dream, as she lay tight to Mulder's chest as she had before. This time, however, the room was as warm as it had ever been and the curtains were drawn to hide the gloomy day outside.

A found flashlight lay on the bedside table, and despite him snoring next to her, a thousand possible innuendos in Mulder's voice raced through her head.

As if reading her mind, Mulder groggily mumbled in that same beautiful, sleepy voice as before, "You know, I actually wasn't able to locate that flashlight, if you wanna help me look for it."


End file.
